A Family for Emma
by Potterforever09
Summary: Emma is attacked and raped at the cabin and Thayer finds her. Knowing it's too risky to take her to the hospital, they decide it's time to tell the Mercer's who she really is.
1. How The Lost Get Found

PLEASE BE KIND. IT'S MY FIRST FANFICTION... EVER :-)

Thayer is getting concerned.. he tried texting and calling Emma, but she wasn't answering. He went to Arroyo to see if Laurel or Mads had seen or talked to her and they haven't. He tried Ethan's and got more of the same; no Emma. The only other place he could think to search for her was at the Cabin. Quickly, he jumped into his car and sped off. Terrible thoughts were racing through his mind as drove; was Emma okay? Was she hurt? Did he do something to upset her? Nothing could prepare him for what he was about to discover.

As he parked his car outside of the cabin, he raced in to see if there was any trace of her. Frantically he searched room to room and had yet to find her. One more room to look and when he opened the door, he was totally unprepared for what was in front of him. Laying in a bawl was his sweet Emma... she didn't have any clothes on. Instantly, Thayer tried to sort out what happened as he raced over to her.

"Emma? Emma, baby, it's Thayer.. are you okay? What happened?"

Almost instictively, Emma recoiled from Thayer's embrace and began to panic. Suddenly, Thayer realized what exactly was happening. He noticed blood coming from between her legs and then it clicked; Emma was raped.

Emma looked up at him with those big beautiful brown eyes that were laced with fear.

"Thayer?" she was able to whimper.

"Yes, it's me Emma, I'm here, I'm here. No one is going to hurt you again. I promise."

"Oh Thayer, it was horrible.."

"I know, I know.. I'm here now. Can you move? Do I need to carry you?"

Emma tried to stand up, but the pain encased her as she began to double over.

".. Ahhhh... Thayer, it hurts really bad." said Emma with tears in her eyes.

"What hurts, Emma? Where are you hurt?"

The look on Emma's face answered his question... "Well duh, you idiot" Thayer thought to himself. "She was just raped, and she was a virgin, of course that's where she's hurt."

"Emma, I need to get you to a hospital. You need medical attention."

"Noooo! Thayer, no! I can't! If they find out I'm not Sutton, they are going to throw me in jail for attacking Travis and supposedly stealing from Sherice! I can't, I just want to go home and shower and forget this ever happened.. please Thayer.."

Thayer's heart broke for her, but he knew better. She was bleeding and in pain; she needed a doctor.

"Emma, okay, I understand you don't want to go to a hospital, and maybe you don't have to.. but I'm going to need you to trust me on this, okay? You only have 2 options; one being I take you to the emergency room, and the other option you may not like, but it's the better alternative.. Emma, we need to tell Ted and Kristen about you.. Ted is a doctor, he can help you. Please, I can't stand to see you in pain. You have to see a doctor.. It's time they know."

Emma cringed at the thought, but deep down, she knew he was right. She has felt guilty for so long lying to them.. but telling them under these circumstances? But on the other hand, the pain she was feeling was a good motivator.

"Okay" Emma said, "But please, let me tell them."

"Alright, let's get you home. Can I carry you?" Thayer asked as he grabbed a blanket to cover her up.

"Please, but be gentle."

Thayer scooped Emma up in his arms carefully and sat her down in the car. Before long they were pulling into the Mercer's driveway.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	2. The Revelation

**"Alright, let's get you home. Can I carry you?" Thayer asked as he grabbed a blanket to cover her up.**

**"Please, but be gentle."**

* * *

Emma quickly reached over and grasped Thayers hand.

"Thayer, I'm scared.." said Emma. "What if they throw me out? What if they blame me for getting attacked?"

"Emma, I know Ted and Kristen.. They will not do that to you. They fell in love with YOU, not Sutton. It will all be okay, I promise."

Emma broke her gaze and looked down quickly.. "I feel so dirty and ashamed. Thayer, it's all my fault this happened. I should have fought harder, I shouldn't have been there it all. It hurt so bad.. but he didn't care.." she began to breakdown in tears again.

"Emma, look at me." Thayer said gently, "This is not your fault.. you didn't ask for this to happen. I will be here for you in any way you need me. But right now, my main priority is to make sure you are okay physically. We need to have Ted look at your injuries." He gently raised the her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Okay, lets go in." he said.

Thayer carried Emma into the house and sat her on the sofa as Ted and Kristen walked in. They instantly saw something was amiss and ran over to Emma. She began to breakdown again as Kristen wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Oh my baby, what happened?" Kristen asked..

"Ummm... there's something I need to tell the both of you.. but I'm scared."

"Honey, you never need to be scared of us, what it is?" exclaimed Ted.

Emma looked to Thayer for strength before proceeding.. "I'm not Sutton... My name is Emma Becker. Sutton and I were seperated at birth and I've been in the fostor care system my entire life.. Sutton and I switched places a few months ago so she could search for our birth mother. There were so many times I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't. I love you both and this family so much... I just wanted to be a part of it."

Kristen looked up at Ted as they both tried to process the information they were just given.. "So you're not Sutton?" Kristen asked..

"No.. I'm not" Emma said hesitantly..

"It all makes perfect sense..." Ted said aloud. "A few months ago, we noticed such a big personality change with Sutton... ehh.. i mean, you. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because I was afraid I'd lose you.."

"Emma, if we would have known back then that Sutton had a twin, we would have taken the both of you.." Kristen said lovingly. "I'm sorry you were put in the system.."

"Thayer, did you know about this?" asked Ted

"Yes, I was helping Sutton in LA with her search. I came back here to investigate further for her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but can we work the details out later? Emma was attacked and needs help."

Suddenly, Ted and Kristin realized Emma was naked underneath the blanket covering her.

"Attacked..?" Kristen exclaimed.. "What do you mean attacked?"

"Emma was raped this morning when she was at my cabin." said Thayer.

"Ohh Emma, sweetheart!" said Ted. "We need to take you to the hospital honey."

"No! Please!" Emma begged. "Before I came here and switched places with Sutton.. my foster brother set me up to make it look like I stole money from my foster mother.. then he tried to molest me. I hit him with my tennis racket and took off. If the hospital finds out who I am they will send me back."

"Ted, we can't take that risk right now." said Kristen.

"Emma, if we can't take you to the hospital, then I have to take care of you here. Are you okay with that?"

Emma looked down at her hands in embarrassment... she knew what he was talking about. He needed to examine her... down there. Suddenly, his finger was underneath her chin as he raised her head and searched for her eyes.

"Honey, I know that you are scared.. but I promise you, you are safe here. We won't let anything happen to you again. As you know, I am a doctor... I only want to make sure you are okay."

Kristen brushed the hair out of Emma's face and tucked it behind her ear. Emma felt more love in that moment than what she ever had in her whole life.

"Okay..." whispered Emma.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	3. The Exam: Part 1

**Kristen brushed the hair out of Emma's face and tucked it behind her ear. Emma felt more love in that moment than what she ever had in her whole life.**

**"Okay..." whispered Emma.**

* * *

"Alright... Thayer, would you please go to the school and pick Laurel up? Take her out for a late lunch. I don't want her coming home in the middle of this.."

Thayer looked to Emma for approval. "It's okay Thayer... go." she said.

Thayer nodded and walked over to Emma. He kissed her forehead. "I love you... I'll be back later" he said and walked out.

Kristen wrapped her arms around Emma as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Okay Emma... I know this is going to be uncomfortable for you, but I need to ask you some questions so I have some direction on what treatment you'll need. I know this isn't fun, but I'll need you to be completely honest with me.. okay?.. Have you had any sexual partners in the past?"

"No.. this was my first time.." she whispered. Emma could see the pain in Ted's eyes as she spoke.

"Okay.. now, what areas did he penetrate you?"

"All 3.." Emma said as she looked down and sobbed.. Kristen soothingly rubbed her back whispering.. "Shhhh.. it's okay sweetheart. We're here.."

"I know this is embarrassing for you honey, but just to be clear, he penetrated you vaginally, anally, and orally?"

Emma's face flushed red as she nodded.

"Do you know if he used protection?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you.. I was kind of in and out during it... "

"Okay, that's enough for now... Emma, sweetie, let me explain what's going to happen now. I'm going to grab some supplies from my office. I'm going to need to examine you..." he started hesitating, treading lightly as he spoke.. "I'll need to examine your private parts... internal exams; vaginally and anally."

Emma began to sob as fear struck a chord within her. She was already in pain.. what were these exams going to do to her?

"Would you like me to do this in our bedroom?" he asked her.

Emma nodded her head as she began to look towards Kristen..."would you stay.. w-ww-with me?"

"Oh Baby, of course I will.. I'll be right beside you, holding your hand through it all. I promise!" Kristen said as she planted a kiss on Emma's forehead.

"Alright, sweetheart. Are you in any pain?" Ted asked her as she nodded her head in response. "Where is the pain located?"

"Ummm.." obviously embarrassed, Emma spoke softly.. "between my legs, my b-bottom, and my lower back."

"Okay, I'll give you some pain medication before we start. Do you have any questions?"

"Could you tell me what you are going to do, before you do it? I've never had anything like this done before..."

"Of course. But I want to be upfront with you.. this is going to be uncomfortable, maybe even painful at times. But I will be as gentle as I can and as quick as I can.. I promise you, Emma, both Kristen and I are here for you. We love you and want to take care of you.. you are safe here." Ted spoke softly to her as his kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll go and grab the things from my office. I want you and your mom to hea..." he stopped suddenly after realizing what he said and then continued more confidently.. "YOUR MOM to head up to our room and I'll be up shortly.." Kristen smiled when he emphasized "your mom" as he fininshed and walked out.

"I'm scared... " Emma said quietly to Kristen as she slowly stood up.

"I know you are honey, but we are here for you, however you need us to be.. I will be by your side through the entire exam. I won't leave you.. you are my child.."

Emma felt so much relief of how the Mercer's accepted her for who she was and were going to help her.

They made their way to Ted and Kristen's room and Kristen went to grab some extra sheets and towels. She placed two of towels that were layered on the bed and motioned for Emma to lay down on them with her bottom on the towels. She then covered her up with a sheet as she took the bloodied blanket away. She then pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, sat down, and reached for Emma's hand. Emma's breathing was becoming unsteady as she heard Ted knock on the door.

As he walked in, his heart broke to see how scared this poor girl was. He was carrying a tray in that had different instruments that she has never seen before, and some that she did. She saw a few needles and syringes and became to become even more frightened. Ted walked over to her empty-handed and began to speak softly.

"Alright sweetie.. what I'm going to do first if give you the pain medication and let it work for a few minutes. It may make you sleepy, but we are right here and aren't going to let anything happen to you. I'll let you know before we continue any furthur. Then I'll need you bend you knees and place your feet flat on the bed... " he began to tread lightly and hesitantly before continuing... "I'll need you to then open your legs for me so I can inspect the areas to see what needs to be done..." Tears began to leak from Emma's eyes as he talked.

"As you saw when I walked in, I have a few shots here. One is for the pain medication and the others are numbing agents in case I need to stitch anything." He grabbed one syringe and walked over to Emma. "Honey, I just need you to extend your arm out for me, okay?" Emma complied, but turned her head towards Kristen. Swiftly, Ted injected her with the pain medication and she felt the effects almost immediately.

Ted moved over to the tray and placed it on the bed by Emma's feet.

"Alright honey, I need you to bend your legs for me like we talked about."

Emma complied.. but when it came time for her to spread them, she stopped.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her knee as she looked down. Ted was looking at her with nothing but compassion in his eyes..

"Sweetheart, I know that you're scared, but I promise you, I only want to help you.. Please, trust me."

Slowly, Emma began to spread her legs.. she looked at Kristen who leaned her head in to connect with Emma's. She stroked her face while whispering.. "I'm right here baby, I'm right here.."

"Okay Emma, I'm going to lift the sheet now."

Emma felt a cool rush of air hit her as he pushed up the sheet. Pain struck Ted's eyes as he began to inspect the damage. He immediately saw tears on the outside of her vagina as dried blood crusted all the way down to her bottom.

TO BE CONINUED


	4. The Exam: Part 2

**"Okay Emma, I'm going to lift the sheet now."**

**Emma felt a cool rush of air hit her as he pushed up the sheet. Pain struck Ted's eyes as he began to inspect the damage. He immediately saw tears on the outside of her vagina as dried blood crusted all the way down to her bottom.**

* * *

"Oh my God! This poor child.." Ted thought to himself as he began to inspect the damage. He looked up to see Emma's head buried in the crook of Kristen's neck. Kristen's eyes met his as she understood exactly how badly this girl had been hurt. Silently, tears began to stream from her eyes as she turned her attention back to comforting Emma.

"Alright sweetie, you're going to feel me touch you now. It may be a little cold, but I'm just trying to clean the area up a little so I can see better... Here we go..."

Emma jerked when she felt his hands. She knew that he was only there to help her, but that didn't make going through this any easier. She felt every pass of the gauze soaked in alcohol and winced every time it went over a cut or scrap.

"I'm almost done with the alcohol honey.. " Ted finished his last pass and turned back to inspect a little further. And this was the moment of the whole exam he wished he could skip, but knew he couldn't. "Emma, I'm going to need to use a speculum so I can see what kind of damage was done internally. I need to be able to see inside.."

"Ww-ww-wwwhat's that?!" Emma's head shot up and her eyes were as big as saucers.

"Shhhh Shhhhh, sweetheart, it's okay.." Kristen said as she tried to comfort Emma. "Emma, it's just a little tool that gives Ted the ability to see where you are hurt inside honey. Ted, show it to her, let her hold it.."

Ted handed Emma the speculum.. after staring at and playing around with it, she looked up at Ted with a serious look on her face.. "It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sweetie, it probably will for a minute. But I will be quick and I'll use lubrication to help with inserting it."

Emma's face turned a deep shade of red as she handed the speculum back to Ted. "Okay..." she said in a whisper. Her head began to drop as she looked away, overcome with shame and embarrassment. Ted and Kristen instantly picked up on her feelings.

"Emma, I know this is embarrassing for you, but sweetie, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You were hurt in the most horrible way. He didn't have the right to do that to you. I know it's awkward with me doing this, I am, in some ways, have been a father to you for the last few months.. and the father in me wants to kill this bastard for what he did... but my sole priority right now is to make sure you are okay and healthy. I've had to do these types of exams on women several times, nothing I see will make me think any less or differently of you."

He reached his hand up to stoke Emma's face in a loving way. Her hand slowly crept up and she gently laid her hand atop his as he cupped her cheek. Caught up in the emotions of that moment... she quietly whispered, "Daddy..?"

Ted's heart burst with overpowering emotions... "Yeah, honey.. I'm right here." Emma had been with him and his family for months now. He had fallen in love with her as a daughter. She was kind, considerate, and loving; everything Sutton was not. Emma had never had a father before, and now she saw a father in him. He knew that at that very moment, a love and bond was born between the two of them. The bond of a father and his daughter.

Kristen sat observing and thought of her own emotions. Emma was definitely not her Sutton.. but she too, had fallen in love with her. She vowed to herself at that moment, to be the mother that Emma never had.. and getting her through this exam was the first part of that. "Emma..?" Kristen had whispered. "Honey, let's get through this exam and then get you into a nice hot bath.. I don't want you hurting anymore than what you already are. I'll be right here holding your hand and Te... Daddy... is going to fix you all up and make sure you're okay. Oh sweetheart, we love you just as much if you were are own daughter that we cared for as a baby."

Emma slowly laid back down as Ted and Kristen observed her. She slowly, but without being prompted, pulled her feet back up and hesitantly spread her legs. Kristen grabbed her hand and used the other to lovingly stoke her forehead.

"Alright honey, here we go. I'll be as quick as I can." Ted said as he lubed the speculum. As he began inserting it, he could feel resistance as Emma tensed. "Emma, I need you to relax your muscles down here, okay honey?" he pushed forward with the tool as she relaxed.

"Alright, I'm going to open it now, just take some deep breaths."

Emma heard a clicking noise as she felt the speculum opening, causing a searing pain. She began to whimper as tears fell from her eyes. Kristen held her hand and whispered soothing and comforting words to her as Ted worked.

With the speculum in place, Ted could see the damage clearly now. He saw the remains of what was left of her hymen as well as other tears on the inside of her. "That son of a bitch! He tore right through her as if it was nothing." Ted thought to himself. He could tell that she was going to need a few stitches.

"Emma, I'm going to have to put in a few sutures. I'll use the kind that are waterproof. I'm going to inject a local anesthetic to numb it up, so after the initial stinging of the needle, you won't feel anything but pressure." Ted worked as fast, and efficiently, that he could. He could feel Emma jerk whenever she was in pain. About 10 minutes later, he was finished. But the hardest part was not yet out of the way.

"I'm all done with the sutures sweetie. I'm going to take the speculum out now.." Ted told Emma as he withdrew it and she began to close her knees to sit up.

"Whoa... not so fast.." Ted tread lightly as he thought of the words to say.. "Honey, you said that he raped you... umm.. in your bottom, also?"


End file.
